Hibiki Kohaku
"A man with confidence shall not lose; only doubt will bring defeat" Hibiki Kohaku is a supporting character from BlazBlue: ChronoPhantasma, and an antagonist of Central Fiction. Death Battle Ideas *Naruto vs Hibiki Kohaku *Blake Belladonna vs Hibiki Kohaku Possible Opponents History Servant of the Mutsuki Family and captain of the Novus Orbis Librarium.1 As the servant of one of the Duodecim families, he is well acquainted with their members, such as Jin Kisaragi. The Kohaku family is one of the Mutsuki branch families. They are trained for silent assassinations and so are rarely mentioned in historical books.2 As a member of this family, Hibiki was also trained in the assassination and stealth arts, proving it multiple times by appearing undetected behind backs of characters like Jin or Tager. =centralfiction= In Act 1 Nine reveals that Hibiki's true desire is to murder Kagura and become the ultimate killing machine. In Act 2 he fights Izanami who tells him to go after Noel. Hibiki's actions and words become increasingly insane as his Act 3 story progresses, to the point where his stated purpose (enforcing Kagura's will) no longer falls in line with what he's actually doing (betraying Kagura's will). Kokonoe tells him that he can't kill Noel, but Hibiki answers that he will become an Observer to do so. When he finally encountered Noel, it turns out that all of his attacks are just going through Noel's body without affecting her, but then Hazama explained to Hibiki how to kill Noel for real. Personality Hibiki is described as "a pretty boy with a poison tongue". His attitude towards the normally laid-back Kagura is often critical, being quick to belittle or insult him. However, in reality, this covers up his actual admiration for the Black Knight. He also has a strict personality, such as making Kagura pay for the damages he caused in the Headquarters when he fought against Arakune, and making Kagura pay the electricity bill through his personal bank account for when Kokonoe used 80% of the headquarter's electric power output to repair Iron Tager. Furthermore, he is an excellent cook, making even Rachel Alucard highly praise his cooking. One of his mottos is: "A man with confidence shall not lose; only doubt will bring defeat".1 In Centralfiction, it is shown that he has hidden desire to kill Kagura and to become an emotionless killer. In his Act III scenario, he is shown to be mentally unstable and his loyalty to Kagura is revealed to be a mask to hide his desire to kill him. Appearance Hibiki is a teenage male of Asian descent with small, delicate, and feminine features, earning him the moniker of "Pretty Boy". He has black hair in a styled bowl cut that reaches his cheekbones, and he stands only a few inches shorter than Kagura. He wears a standard NOL uniform, with a tight-fitting jacket. The uniform consists of a small red tie over the standard blue jacket with yellow rims and black shoulder pads, accompanied by white gloves. In Centralfiction, he wears a different outfit which consists of a standard "jolting sapphire"-colored poncho-like jacket with one de-attach long military cloth, underneath is military collar shirt, black leggings with several black straps with golden buckles and with matching attached black sneakers. Powers and Abilities As a captain of the NOL, it can be assumed that Hibiki is efficient in fighting. He is extremely capable of moving without being detected, managing to move behind Jin's back without being noticed until he was too close. His abilities are recognized by Jin, complimenting him on his stealth; Jin also mentioned an unknown ability possessed by Hibiki, which is implied to put him at Jin's pace and level.1 Hibiki's Drive is Double Chase, which allows him to make a duplicate of himself and teleport to his duplicate's current position. His Overdrive, Schwarz Reis, accelerates his Drive. His fighting style focuses on agile ninja-like movements and clean-cutting motions with his swords. An interesting thing to note about his weapon is that their hilts/grips have detachable, expendable and reload-able blades. With this in mind, said blades are also used as skillfully-thrown projectiles. Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Ninja Category:Assassin